lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
815航班的座位編號
There are several seat numbers that are the currently known, where the survivors of the crash sat on Oceanic Flight 815. Some of them contain Hurley's numbers. Some of the seat numbers are taken directly from the show itself, and others from Oceanic-air.com, which has since been closed. The Oceanic Airlines configuration for this Boeing 777 was configured for a total of 361 seats: 30 First Class, 45 Business Class and 286 Economy Class seatshttp://oceanic-air.com/seatingchart.htm although a capacity of 352 was cited on Oceanic-air.com. Analysis In Mikhail says that there were 324 people including the flight crew on board Flight 815. Since 71 people survived the crash (1 nose, 48 midsection, 22 tail), this puts the survival rate of the crash itself at 21.9%. All these passengers are seen in their assigned seats during the flight flashbacks Paranoid about being busted, Charlie leaves his seat and runs forward, eventually entering the left first class lavatory. After the sudden drop in altitude, Charlie crawls back through the first class section and takes a seat in the business section The line of separation for the tail section is from Kate's flashback in Pilot, where the tail separates, aft of the third row behind Kate and Mars. The line of separation for the nose section is based on the pilot scene in Pilot. Jack enters the nose from a hole in the right side. He puts his hand on the back of a bulkhead, then uses the bulkhead to pull himself up into the compartment. We see a dead man sitting in a middle-row, first-class seat, with the bulkhead behind him. This indicates the line of separation was just aft of the first class bulkhead. We also know that Sayid was in business class, based upon this dialogue in Pilot: Sawyer was probably in economy class '後世' Trivia *Each airlines configures its seats differently. One of the closest configurations (to Oceanic-air.com's seating chart for Flight 815) for a Boeing 777 with 3-3-3 seating in Economy class may be KLM's Boeing 777-200 configuration. Source: Seatguru.com *The airplane interior set where the scenes were filmed did not reflect a Boeing 777. *There is some controversy over Jack's seat. For most of the flight, he is sitting in 23A, which is, according to oceanic-air.com, his assigned seat. However, he moves to what is believed to be 23C so he is closer to Rose shortly before the turbulence hits in Later, when they are burning the fuselage and Claire is reading names from other passengers' passports and possessions, in the background she says an indistinct name, and then says "seat 23C." He tells Ana Lucia that his assigned seat is 23B when he meets her in his flashback in Exodus: Part 1, but he tells Rose in he had been sitting on seat 23A! :*There is an explanation behind this. Jack's assigned seat was 23B, not 23A as oceanic-air.com (a non-canon source) claims. There was a man, Harold Wollstein, in 23C, but he may have been in the bathroom or changed seats when the plane crashed. There was nobody sitting in 23A, a window seat, so Jack sat in that seat for most of the trip. So when Jack told Ana Lucia he was in 23B, he was not lying. When he told Rose he was sitting in 23A because he was for most of the trip. And Jack was sitting in 23C when the plane crashed. *Charlie is not in his assigned seat when the plane crashes. Nor were Jack and Bernard. *A British website, Lost The Untold, which was set up by Channel 4, a TV station that aired the first two seasons of Lost in the UK, offered a flight manifest for Oceanic Flight 815 that is inconsistent with information stated on the show itself, as well as details from the Oceanic-air.com website. *A German site, 108minuten.de, which was set up by Pro Sieben, a TV station that airs Lost on free TV in Germany, offers a flight manifest (by entering "oceanic", then "815" and then "manifest") that contains the names of other survivors that were never stated on the show itself. However, some of the names on the flight manifest are taken from the Lost The Untold website, while others appear to have been added by Pro Sieben themselves, without any direct involvement from the Lost producers, since it contains numerous errors (Joanna's name, for example, is incorrectly stated as "Ranting, Joanna", whereas Rose and Bernard's last name is stated as "Bernstein"). So this list has to be considered non-canonical. See also *Boeing 777 *Lockheed L-1011 *List of Oceanic Flight 815 survivors *Oceanic-air.com#Seating_chart *Pan Pacific Airlines Category:Storyline